Divine hands
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Miku is just relaxing in her room until Luka enters and stirs up some trouble...all she wants is a little fun...
1. Chapter 1

"Miku" Luka enquired, knocking softly on the door to Miku's room asking for entrance.

"Uhhh…wait Luka" Miku flustered, but it was too late as Luka was already entering the premises of what was Miku's room.

"Luuuuuka" Miku whined childishly. "You're supposed to knock and wait"

Luka's emerald blue eyes lit up at Miku's cute little whine. She stared intently at the little figure of her girlfriend sitting in the middle of her bed. She had a cute little blush painted across her face as she sat cross legged in a revealing night gown, hiding something suspiciously behind her back.

"Miku may I ask what it is you're doing?" Luka asked questionably, eyeing Miku.

"Uhhhh…nothing" Miku replied.

Luka walked towards Miku as stealthily as a fox, sitting down beside her on the bed. She slithered her hands down Miku's shoulders, and making their way towards her arms. Miku shivered and sat like a stone with a god awful sunburn, as Luka lent inward to kiss her.

"Aaaaha" Luka laughed triumphant. In the midst of all the confusion Luka managed to scab what Miku was hiding.

"Noooo" Miku whined yet again.

Luka stared dumb founded at what appeared to be a porn magazine. "U-hh-hh" Luka stuttered. Miku's eyes fell in defeat. Luka's heart almost skipped a beat as she took in Miku's nervous expression.

"Hey Sweetie, its ok" Luka said reassuring her partner. "I was just surprised was all…besides…" Luka said mockingly "If you were that desperate you could have always asked me to strip for you"

Miku…stared at her.

"We all read this type of stuff, I just didn't expect you to also" Luka chuckled. She leant slowly inward to her partner initiating a kiss. Up till now Luka had been careful with her younger lover, Miku was only sixteen and had never shown much interest in anything remotely sexual…well until now.

The kiss started off innocent at fist. Just like it always was, passionate but careful, yet it soon got heated. Luka leant into Miku as their tongues fought for territory, as she appraised Miku's figure with her right hand. Miku's body felt warm, safe, and reassuring, inviting Luka in for more.

She kept the French kissing going for several minutes, changing Miku's positioning slightly every now and then to keep things interesting. Miku moaned into Luka's mouth as Luka came dangerously close to her peeks.

"Lu-ka" Miku started…

"Mmmm" Luka answered leaning in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend once more.

"Shouldn't-t we-e-e lock the door" Miku flustered in between breaths.

Luka got up as swift as a cat, and in seconds was back down on the bed again. Miku squealed slightly as Luka leant into her forcibly, compelling her to lie down amongst the warmth of the sheets. Miku dishevelled her small childish hands into Luka's pink locks, entangling herself in the mass of hair. Luka lent into the crook of her neck leaving love bites here and there in Miku's soft pink flesh.

"Mi-ku" Luka moaned in ecstasy. She was devouring Miku like a meal and was pleasantly surprised at how turned on she had become, when she hadn't even begun.

"Don't leave marks" Miku asked pleadingly, the wetness pooling between her legs.

"But I want everyone to know I own you" Luka said with a sly grin.

Miku blushed heavily, and before she could protest Luka had her hands moving underneath her night gown. She hitched it up revealing Miku's signature stripped panties and leant inwards licking her inner thighs. Miku squealed in delight as Luka crept inward, getting a much earned moan of disappointment as she suddenly stopped. She kept teasing her further as she took off her nightgown as slow as ever. As soon as her night gown was off Luka could not control herself anymore, she ripped off her bath robe so that the two were both stark naked and like a crazy animal started devouring Miku's breasts.

Miku had never before had someone touch her in this way, she moaned and squealed as Luka licked, flicked and sucked on Miku's breasts. All shame and embarrassment had left Miku's face, replaced by lust, passion and love. "Ugggggggh" Miku moaned. Luka's face lit up and Miku felt her grin into her breast.

Luka soon abandoned Miku's breasts, and grabbed her legs throwing them onto her shoulders. She made no haste as her greedy lips touched Miku's clit and began slowly circling it and her outer folds. She liked Miku out like an ice cream cone as Miku shuddered in anticipation and moaned in pleasure.

Luka increased the speed, no longer teasing her. She felt Miku's release near and swiftly inserted her tongue deep inside her, practically fucking her with her tongue. "Oh my…go-o-d Luka" Miku moaned. Miku felt her release and screamed in ecstasy as she came all over Luka's face. Luka lapped up all her juices happily, cleaning off her face with her fingers and greedily licking them.

"I'm not done yet" Luka said giving Miku a crooked grin as Miku relaxed against her sheets. She quickly inserted her finger inside Miku's cavern and started fucking her deep and hard with her index finger. There was no need for lube as Miku was literally dripping down her leg. Miku screamed yet again in ecstasy as Luka hit her g-spot and inserted another digit. Miku writhed her toes and screamed in pleasure against the experienced hand and came once more as Luka entered a third digit.

Miku panted in joy, absolutely overwhelmed. "My, my princess didn't we have fun today" Luka mocked. "My sweet we aren't even done yet, there is no time to rest as it is now my turn." Luka smiled at Miku as she stared back dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka flipped her submissive partner over so that Miku was on top. Miku blushed, her dainty cheeks painted heavenly with crimson. She felt awkward in her current standing and was rather unsure of where to start. She leant slightly inwards initiating a kiss between her and her lover. Luka leant upwards towards her, encouraging Miku to lead. As things got heated Miku soon gave up, she was the submissive type after all. Still on top she reached down towards Luka and let her take the lead in the heated make out session. Luka's tongue conquered Miku's as the submissive partner tried her best to maintain the dominant stance.

"Sweetie you don't have to do this you know" Luka panted for breath. Imminent worry coloured her voice as she was starting to doubt her decision, feeling dirty for pushing Miku into this.

"Nooo…I want to do this for you" Miku said whining innocently, leaning back down to kiss Luka on the cheek. "I may not be very good at anything…but after you made me feel so good I think I ought to try" Miku grinned devilishly.

Luka's legs pooled with wetness, she could not believe her ears. Her innocent Miku sounded so dirty and it turned her on greatly.

Miku went back down to kiss Luka again, this time she tried harder to lead, her tongue successfully conquering Luka's.

"I love you Luka, and I want to do whatever I can for you" Miku knelt down towards the naked Luka and carefully took her breasts into her hands massaging the pink flesh thoroughly.

"Miku" Luka said with tears in her eyes. "I…I…love you to"

Miku smiled up at Luka's bright eyed face and went back down to her breasts. She started licking the tips of her hardened nipples with great care. "Harder" Luka whined against the light treatment. Miku soon complied with Luka's request and started lightly sucking and biting her breasts. "Miku quit teasing" Luka whined yet again.

Miku smiled and put in all she had in her to pleasure her beloveds breasts. She licked bit and sucked with all her might, and massaged the other breast at the same time. She swapped breasts several times, and left curious love bites all over the valley of Luka's chest. Luka arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-your better at this then you let on" Luka moaned in euphoria.

Miku smiled and curiously looked down towards Luka's legs. Luka blushed losing her dominant stance for a moment. Miku opened Luka's legs up wide and leant inwards towards her opening. She stared at it curiously for a while, like a newborn baby learning about the world, then rubbed her thumb on her thighs. Her thumb slithered their way up towards Luka's opening and stopped just before. Miku had had no hands on experience, but much to Luka's surprise Miku was quite knowledgeable in this subject matter.

Miku's unexperienced hand yet knowledgeable mind massaged Luka's folds. Luka's head rolled back and her eyes drifted into a heavenly daze. Miku kept massaging her folds working up a great deal of wetness between Luka's legs. Miku kept working her folds, but never went too near to her clit, and only ever brushed it lightly. She was teasing Luka to the utmost.

"MIKKKKKUUUUUU" Luka screamed at her. The pleasuring now had turned into an amazing yet almost unbearable sensation for Luka. She yearned for more and attempted to get her hands down to her clit. Miku grinned evilly and swatted her hands away.

She soon found Luka's clit and pleasure spot as she moaned in compliance as soon as Miku touched it. Miku soon gave into her lover's protests and started fingering her clit deep and hard. Luka's moans were loud in Miku's ear now and Miku took this as a sign to step things up. Miku inserted two of her fingers swiftly into Luka's cavern, fingering her lightly at first then putting them deep inside of her.

She slowed her pace down as soon as she felt the muscles tighten around her finger, not letting Luka come just yet. She scissored Luka's folds in multiple directions and knelt inwards for a quick taste before going back in to finger her roughly. She added two more digits earning a scream mixed with pleasure and pain as she fingered Luka as hard as she could. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies as Luka came all over Miku's fingers.

A flustered Miku collapsed next to an exhausted Luka and the two cuddled up in a spooning position amongst Miku's soft sheets. Luka took the dominant stance yet again as she kissed Miku passionately one last time before collapsing.

"I'm so tired" Miku laughed.

Luka grinned happily at her lovers back. "I can't sleep yet Miku" She whined playfully. "I need a shower first."

Miku could tell from Luka's tone of voice where this was going…how could one porn magazine lead to all this.

Meanwhile outside of Miku's room a dumfounded Rin stood paralysed at the door.

"Rin-nee" little Yuki asked her older sibling. "What are all those moans coming from Miku's room?"

Rin started down at her innocent sibling not sure what to say.

* * *

Authors note: Well what did you guys think? It was originally gonna be a one chapter fic, but there was a suggestion in the reviews that I do another chapter so I thought what the heck. If I get enough positive reviews I may do a third chapter ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

"What are all those weird noises coming from Miku's room" Kaito asked quizzically.

Rin had just walked down the main stair case of the Vocaloid mansion, only to find a very confused Kaito standing at the bottom. Yuki trailed behind, holding onto Rin's shirt in a cute little sister way.

"Ummm" Rin blushed. "I'm not too sure" She lied looking the other. Kaito started at her weirdly, noting that she knew more then she let on.

Yuki came up from behind Rin and started talking to Kaito in a curious voice. "There were all these weird moans and screams coming from Miku's room, I think maybe she was doing heaps of exercise or something" Yuki explained with elaborate hand movements.

Sure Yuki was nine…but she was way too innocent for her age. Kaito blushed heavily, noting the situation and picking up on what Yuki had just said. Rin turned her head even further away from Kaito in a rather uncomfortable position and started playing with her hands awkwardly.

"Ummm…I think I'm going to go buy some ice cream" Kaito announced suddenly.

"I-I-I-I think I'll come to" Rin said rushing down the stairs after him. She turned back to a confused Yuki and grabbed her hand. "You're coming to" She declared for her, and she pulled her down the stairs almost losing her footing and tripping over.

"Lu-k-k-a" Miku said embarrassedly.

"We just made love and you're embarrassed to take a shower with me" Luka stared back at her sceptically. Both had moved their sweaty bodies to Miku's ensuite and Luka was preparing a shower. Miku stood awkwardly with her legs held closely together just outside the showers perimeter.

Luka held the door open and started running the water. "I'm not sure if you are cute or just weird" Luka mocked her with a playful grin.

As soon as the shower had started Luka grabbed Miku and dragged her forcibly inside. "Is this too hot for you" She asked Miku before fully submerging her in the water. Miku nodded an embarrassed _no_ as Luka shut the shower door.

Luka started the obvious things one would do in a shower and started cleaning herself…althoughthat only lasted momentarily. "Here darling let me help you wash" Luka said to Miku's back. An embarrassed Miku stood, her back turned away from Luka. She had shaky legs from their previous 'activities' and refused to open them.

Luka started innocently cleaning Miku's back and tried coaxing her gently out of her shy state. As soon as Miku warmed up to her lovers touch Luka started gently licking her backside. "Ahhhh" Miku squealed. "W-what are you doing" Miku stuttered.

"I'm just helping clean you" Luka stated innocently. Miku uttered a nonsensical reply of refusal to Luka. "Think of me as a cat" Luka chuckled. Luka continued her movements with her tongue until Miku relaxed, then made her way up to her shoulders. Miku shuddered as pleasure started returning to her and Luka started to leave more love bites here and there.

Luka continued to 'clean her' all over her body. She left love bites and kept licking Miku like an ice cream cone all over. Miku started dripping down her leg, getting incredibly turned on from Luka's actions. Luka started teasing her as she went underneath Miku and started licking her legs and eventually made her way up to her thighs. Miku shuddered as Luka came closer to her 'precious area'. Luka struggled to get near while Miku was standing and attempted to bring her down to her level.

Miku got the hint as Luka grabbed her hand and started nudging it downwards, but did not comply with her request. "I want us to both feel good Luka" Miku simply stated. Luka stared at her dumfounded.

"You aren't thinking what I think you are" Luka asked pleasantly surprised and flustered. God her Miku was dirty.

Miku opened the shower door and pushed Luka gently onto the ground her head outside the small showers perimeter and her legs still inside with the water pouring gently down upon them. Miku took charge and gently turned Luka on her side. She soon joined her lover on the ground with her head at the opposite end, forming a perfect sixty nine position.

Luka blushed; she couldn't believe her innocent Miku was able to have thoughts such as these. She smiled as she took the first move and she leaned into Miku's clit. Miku soon followed suit and the both of them pleasured each other simultaneously.

Many moans and screams of pleasure could be heard loudly throughout the Vocaloid mansion that night. The happy couple were oblivious to the amount of noise they were clearly making.

Both Miku and Luka did not rise early the next morning. Miku was so overcame that she slept all throughout the night and morning in Luka's welcoming lap.

To their surprise no one found it suspicious as the two emerged from Miku's bedroom late as the Vocaloid household were all eating lunch happily together. Miku blushed heavily as everyone stared at her, hand in hand with Luka, with little red hickey's all over every surface of her fragile skin.

* * *

Authors note: Well I got 3 lovely reviews and I was bored so I thought what the heck and I wrote a third chapter. I hope you like it, this was the 2nd lemon I have ever written so if I let any of you down I am sorry. Don't bother asking for another chapter, this is done forever now :p

I plan to work on more Vocaloid and Persona lemons for different pairings so look forward to it :D


End file.
